


even the way I walked carried the sound of your laughter

by completist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tsukki plays the piano, set during their third year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completist/pseuds/completist
Summary: Two weeks before graduation, Tsukishima asked Hinata out.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	even the way I walked carried the sound of your laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fever dream high (in the quiet of the night)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033301) by [completist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/completist/pseuds/completist). 



> this is like, a prelude of sorts to the related work to this fic, but can act as a standalone! I just wanted this out of my system kssksks I got inspired coz I kept listening to RADWIMPS.
> 
> Please do play the linked song if possible, it can be more immersive that way even if the fic is relatively short.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Two weeks before graduation, Tsukishima asked Hinata out.

It wasn't grand, nor was it romantic. He doesn't even know why he did it, except seeing that smile directed only at him was all the reason he needed.

The date was simple. Aki probably would have told him it's not considered a date since in his opinion, his plans doesn't have enough romantic connotations—semantics, Tsukishima would argue—and would spend the night planning things out for him, instead of with him because by the gods, did Aki ate up all the romantic genes when he was conceived.

But it didn't matter. Because Hinata is there. And the house is empty except for the two of them, and Hinata's smile seems powered up by another thousand watts. Blinding. Beautiful.

Tsukishima wants to keep it. But that would be selfish of him. 

A simple dinner, that's all it was. All Hinata's favourite, products of months of gruelling cooking lessons with his mother and honed to the highest standards Tsukishima could surmise relative to his previously non-existent cooking skills.

"Wow," Hinata says, staring at all the food laid before him. 

And Hinata is holding his hand, Tsukishima belatedly realizes. The fit of his smaller hands snug against his, comfortable, familiar. And Tsukishima couldn't help but rub circles at the back of his hand as Hinata stares—at the food, and then to him—as if he couldn't believe it.

"You made all of this? For me?"

"Must you always ask stupid questions?"

"Must you always be so stingy?"

Tsukishima rolls his eyes, the corners of his lips tugging into a smile as he pulls Hinata by the hand. He pulls out a chair for Hinata, because according to Aki, "that is what a perfect gentleman would do."

(Tsukishima feels his right eye twitch at the memory.)

"You know," Hinata began saying, resting his chin on his palm as he watches Tsukishima putter around serving him. "You should've worn a suit. Much more fitting for this scenario." He snickers.

Throwing a glare over his shoulder, Tsukishima replies. "I'm not your waiter." And if the lack of bite in his tone is lost, Hinata does not comment.

Dinner was a quick affair, since it's not even the highlight of this whole event. Hinata helped him clean up, their movements strangely attuned to one another despite the visible difference in the environment they are now navigating. 

It was domestic, but Tsukishima doesn't want to say that.

"How's your Portuguese coming along?"

"It's fine. Will probably grow better once I live in Brazil, you know?"

"Most likely." Tsukishima shrugs, handing Hinata a plate to dry, "And your English?"

"Really great! Thank you for your help."

"Hmm." Tsukishima nods, and then Hinata is pulling his hands to his own and dries them with a clean towel. The glide of his hand against Tsukishima's is soft, his touch along each fingertips almost reverend in their movements.

Tsukishima turns his hands over to hold Hinata's in his. He throws the towel to the counter, and meets Hinata's imploring eyes. And in another universe, maybe Tsukishima would've leaned closer to kiss those lips; or maybe Hinata would; or perhaps in another one, they would lean at the same time and meet in the middle.

But as it is, this isn't that universe. Or maybe not yet the time. Perhaps that one sand in the hourglass hasn't fallen perfectly in place just yet.

So Tsukishima softly smiles, almost imperceptibly. And hopes that Hinata knows he would be the only one Tsukishima would smile as such to. And then he was pulling at Hinata's hand again, directing them to the living room where the grand piano sat, waiting, perfectly tuned, just for this occasion.

It's silly, and maybe some part of his brain actually thinks it's romantic to play one of the songs in Hinata's favourite movie. The one he always ugly cries on, the one he always talks about for three to four days on every rewatch that Tsukishima is sure Hinata already talked the ears off of every current member of the thing he talked to about it.

Hinata gently presses a key, "Are you going to play for me?"

Without replying, Tsukishima splays his fingers over the key. “Close your eyes.” With Hinata’s eyes closed, Tsukishima begins to play, relishing the gasp and the wide smile in his lips as he holds on to Tsukishima’s arm.

[ _Mada kono sekai wa boku wo kainarashitetai mitai da_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K_7To_y9IAM&list=RDK_7To_y9IAM&index=1)

(This world seems like it still wants to keep me tamed)

_Nozomi doori ii darou utsukushiku mogaku yo_

(As you wish, then- I'll struggle beautifully)

_Tagai no sunadokei nagame nagara kisu wo shiyou yo_

(Let's kiss as we watch each other's hourglasses)

_"sayonara" kara ichiban tooi basho de machi awaseyou_

(And let's meet up at the place farthest from goodbye)

“Tsukki,” Hinata whispers, opening his eyes to meet Tsukishima’s gaze. Each press of fingers on the piano keys enveloping them with a sound that Hinata has always cherished. And now Tsukishima is singing it for him.

Tsukishima is the one to tear his gaze away. Closing his eyes and letting his head fall against Hinata’s.

_Aishikata sae mo kimi no nioi ga shita_

(Even the way you love smelled like you)

_arukikata sae mo sono waraigoe ga shita_

(Even the way you walk sounded like that laugh)

The moon illuminates the room in a silver light, the song finishes and Tsukishima turn to look Hinata fully in the eyes. “I’ll wait for you.”

“What if I take too long?”

“I’ll wait for you still.” Tsukishima replies. He lets a small smile grace his lips. “This is your dream. Reach for it, as I will with mine. Then let’s meet again.”

Hinata kisses him for the first time, and the last one for a while; softly, chastely. A simple press of lips against his. A promise witnessed by the stars and blessed by the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/completist_) and [tumblr](http://queen---queer.tumblr.com/)! Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
